


Workplace Appropriate

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Golden Lace, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Determined to get a reaction out of Mr Gold, Lacey decides to take her seduction plans up a notch. The results are both surprising and thrilling.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “What are you wearing?”





	Workplace Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> **NB:** Spanking

“What are you wearing?”

Gold’s tone was completely flat as he looked up on hearing the sound of the bell above the door. There wasn’t the slightest hint of desire in it, not the slightest hint of anything that wasn’t the sense of being very unimpressed. Lacey looked down at her attire, at the tiny black satin hot pants and the top with the wide v-neck that stretched down to her navel, the two halves held together by delicate gold chain. Surely there must be some hint of recognition in there.

“Clothes,” she replied flippantly, coming over to the counter and dumping her purse on it.

Gold raised an eyebrow. “Barely. It’s hardly appropriate for working. I can see your buttocks.”

Lacey wriggled her ass in her incredibly high-cut shorts.

“That implies that you’re looking at my buttocks, Mr Gold.”

He didn’t rise to it, and Lacey was just about ready to either kill him or jump his bones. When her community service assignment had come through and she had learned that she would be helping out Gold in the pawnshop for three weeks, she had been ready to quit there and then and just do the jail time. Then she’d actually started, and realised that although he was a snarky bastard, he was also a snarky bastard who was very attractive and who seemed to enjoy matching wits with her.

“Besides, it’s a hot day,” she said, leaning over the counter to give him a clear view of her bare breasts down the front of her gaping top. “Everyone’s wearing as little as possible. You’re practically naked yourself.”

He’d lost his jacket in honour of the hot season, but the rest of his impeccable ensemble was still there, not a hair out of place.

“Unlike you, though, Miss French, I am not displaying my arse to the town.”

Lacey ran her tongue over her lips, wishing that the way his Scottish brogue rolled over the word ‘arse’ didn’t send a jolt of arousal straight down between her thighs.

“So what are you going to do about it, Gold?” she purred. “Spank me?”

He was completely non-plussed by the suggestion and Lacey was privately impressed; she’d been expecting to jar him with it, but then again, it seemed that nothing jarred Gold. He was always cool and unruffled. Even when Lacey was leaning on his counter and practically thrusting her breasts at him.

“I might just do that,” he said.

Lacey stood upright again as the image of Gold smacking her behind came into her head and shot a fresh thrill down her spine. She hadn’t been serious when she’d made the suggestion, but now that it had been made, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

Gold gave a single nod. “Are you?” he challenged.

Lacey thought about it. One the one hand, she could say no. She could back out. She could go home and put a slightly more sedate outfit on and pretend it never happened.

On the other hand, she really wanted to feel his hands on her, and she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter at the thought of receiving a spanking from him. She knew that he’d do it properly; her last boyfriend had been afraid of hurting her and hadn’t put any force in. She couldn’t really blame the guy, it wasn’t his thing, but Gold had made it clear that it seemed to be his, and she really ought to take advantage of that.

She nodded.

“I’m serious.”

The corner of Gold’s mouth quirked up in a momentary smirk, and Lacey could not help but return the expression.

“In that case, Miss French, please close up the shop whilst you receive your punishment for your absolutely shameful attire.”

Lacey went over to lock the shop and flip the sign, swaying her hips to give Gold the best view of her ass as she walked. He was still smirking as she returned to the counter.

“Through to the back, Miss French,” he said, holding back the curtain for her.

Lacey obeyed, watching as he settled himself in the chair that was usually pulled up to his workbench.

“Take off that ridiculous excuse for a pair of shorts,” he said.

She peeled them down her legs to reveal the tiny black g-string she was wearing beneath, and she was suddenly glad she’d decided to put underwear on instead of going commando beneath the hot pants. She could feel the wetness beginning to pool at her entrance and she didn’t want Gold to see just how horny he was making her. Not yet, at least.

“Over my knee, Miss French,” he purred.

Lacey draped herself over his lap, bracing her hands against the floor. The first touch of his hand against her bare ass cheek made her shiver with anticipation as he stroked her bottom.

“If you say stop, I will stop,” he said. “Is that agreeable?”

Lacey nodded. “Stop means stop.”

He stroked her ass again, hooking a finger under the string that separated her cheeks and pinging it against her skin.

“You’ve got a very beautiful arse, Miss French,” he said conversationally. “It’s such a shame I’ll have to leave a mark on it.”

He pinged the waistband of her thong, then slowly pulled it down so that it rested just under her buttocks, still just about covering her pussy.

“That’s better,” he said. “A nice bare backside, all ready for punishment.”

He spanked her suddenly, and Lacey gasped at the sensation, the sharp, smarting pain giving way to intense heat, and a fresh wave of pleasure between her legs.

“All right?” Gold asked. He sounded so casual, but Lacey knew that the question was genuine.

“Yes,” she affirmed.

“Ready for more?”

“Yes.”

He smacked her ass again, then returned to stroking her skin, soothing her.

“So, will you be coming to the shop in inappropriate clothing again?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lacey said. “Oh, fuck yes.”

She felt his hand come down hard, three times in quick succession.

“Wrong answer, Miss French.”

“Ok,” Lacey gasped. “Ok, I’ll be good. I’ll wear more modest clothes tomorrow.”

“Good.” He spanked her again, and Lacey wriggled her hips, the cold, wet juices on her gusset getting uncomfortable against her skin. She was desperate for more friction against her folds, and she rubbed herself up against Gold’s lap surreptitiously. She could feel his cock beginning to stir beneath her as well, and she wondered what it would take to get him to touch her where she needed him.

She humped against his lap again and received another couple of spanks for her trouble.

“Now now, Miss French,” he said. “This is your punishment.” He leaned over, whispering in her ear. “Don’t make me use my belt on you.”

“Oh god.” Lacey’s knees shook at the thought. “Would you?”

“Oh, definitely, if you keep misbehaving.”

Lacey smirked at Gold over her shoulder and rubbed herself deliberately against his thigh. He raised an eyebrow.

“Up you get, Miss French. Hands on the workbench.”

Lacey did as bid, although she wasn’t really sure how her wobbly knees were managing to support her. She heard the rasp of Gold’s belt being pulled through the loops, and then a moment later, she felt him yank her g-string down to her ankles.

“Step out of it and spread your legs wide,” he said. “You know, I think it looks like you’re enjoying your punishment a bit too much. We’ll have to see about that.”

The gusset of her underwear was dark and shining with her undeniable arousal, and Lacey felt the leather belt stroke over her ass cheeks.

“So pretty in pink,” Gold said. “Maybe a leaving a few stripes will dampen your ardour, Miss French. Or will that just make you even wetter?”

“Spank me and find out,” Lacey hissed, desperate for something, anything to take the edge off.

“Oh yes, I’ll certainly be doing just that.”

She heard the belt moving through the air and cried out in pleasure and pain as it hit her skin, biting slightly. She would definitely have stripes after this, and she didn’t care. It felt so food, after all these weeks of pent-up sexual tension, of thinking that Gold wasn’t interested. Trying to provoke him into a reaction had finally worked to delicious effect.

“Ready to continue?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He spanked her four more times, then Lacey heard the chink of him setting his belt down on the workbench. A moment later, his hands were on her ass cheeks, rubbing the sensitised skin gently.

“Don’t go anywhere. “

His hands returned, this time covered in wonderfully cold lotion. How he had some in the back of the pawn shop Lacey didn’t know, but she’d accepted that Mr Gold was a man of many mysteries. God, she was certain that her pussy must have been dripping on the floor by now.

When he finally moved away from her ass and pressed a finger between her legs, she almost cried with relief.

“You really are so wet,” he said. “So wet and luscious. Is this all for me, Lacey?”

“Yes, fuck it, Gold, it’s always been for you, why the hell do you think I rocked up here half-naked today, you fucking idiot?”

“Oh, I had my suspicions.” He dipped two fingers into her slit, parting her folds and finding her clit, pinching it roughly and making Lacey moan.

“Yes,” she groaned. “Yes, yes, fuck me, Gold, please. I know you want to, I could feel your dick getting interested when I was over your knee.”

“My dick is still very interested.” He pressed in close behind her, and Lacey could feel his hard length through his pants. He was rutting against her gently as he kept playing with her clit.

“Get inside me!” Lacey all but howled.

“With pleasure.”

He moved away, and Lacey dropped her head down onto her forearms on the bench, listening to the crackle of condom foil. Then his hands were back, rubbing at her clit, opening her up, and finally, finally, she felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes.”

He pushed all the way in one stroke, his thrusts hard and deep, nothing tender in them, and it was just what she needed to finally release that tension. Her hips bucked up with his, and his fingers were still circling her clit, and when she came with an unashamed scream, Lacey didn’t think that she would be able to walk for a week.

Gold followed her over the edge less than a minute later, and for a long time after he pulled out, there was just silence and panting.

Finally, Lacey grabbed her discarded underwear and pulled it back on, turning to face Gold.

“Still so averse to me wearing hot pants to work?” she asked.

Gold just grinned as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

“I might be warming to the idea.”


End file.
